I Have no Intrest in this 'Hinamizawa'
by Soul of Hell
Summary: Rika snaps, for good. Hanyuu on the other hand, wants the Rika she knows back! Semi HanyuuRika and an OC. Please review. This will be rated M probably after I post up the second chap for strong language and gore.


First Higurashi fanfic.

Title: I Have no Intrest in this 'Hinamizawa'

Rating: T

Summary: Rika snaps, for good. Hanyuu tries to turn everything around, she wants Rika back! Semi HanyuuRika. OC included.

-------

_"It wasn't the Rika I knew..." _

_"Move back to Tokyo, you'll regret ever staying here!" _

"Rika-chan..." A girl, somewhere around the age of 12 jumped up from her sleep, feeling her heart pound out of her body. "Rika-chan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Satoko." Rika said, slightly smiling. "Are you sure?" Satoko asked her.

"Yeah, I'm sure Satoko."

"Nothing's wrong, I just had a bad dream. Nipah!" She said, smiling as she usually does when she says 'nipah'. Satoko sighed, and went back to the kitchen to continue cooking.

"Rika, what was you're dream?" Rika sighed, not wanting to answer her question, but since she was her best friend she had too. "Everything bad that happened in my life." She said, hearing Satoko laugh as she finished her sentance. "What's so bad about you're life? You're life is perfect!" Satoko said, smiling as she heard Rika giggle.

"Thanks, nipah!" Rika smiled at Satoko, and stood up to get dressed, and eat Satoko's breakfast.

------

"Hey, Rika! Satoko!" Rika looked up, seeing a girl with green hair and light green streaks. Her eyes rolled, knowing that she hated her guts.

"Hey, Aoiri." Rika sighed, and walked past her, leaving Aoiri and Satoko alone. "Rika, wait up!" Satoko ran past Aoiri, not noticing that her eyes had just gotten demon pupils, and grabbed her shoulder as she ran past her.

"Listen Satoko, I dont know what's wrong with Rika, so I'm taking it that you know since you live with her!" Aoiri said, slightly yelling. Satoko, now trembling in fear looked away from Aoiri. "I dont know!" Satoko said, trying her best to get away from her.

"YOU DO KNOW!" Aoiri slapped her across the face, hardly. She felt Satoko cry a single tear on her hand. "Now, I know you do know, so tell me, ok?" Aoiri whispered. "If you do, I'll let you go." She whispered once more.

Satoko's tears spilled out even more, she really didn't know. Rika never said anything about Aoiri, except for 'I hate Aoiri, and I know she hates me.' Wait...that's it! That's all Satoko knew! "She told me...that she...hates you and that she knows you hate her..." Aoiri's eyes widened, and let Satoko go. Satoko ran away from her, but not that far enough to hear her say, "Get Rika." Satoko turned around, and shook her head. "No!"

"GET RIKA DAMMIT!" Satoko stepped back, her whole body filling up with fear. "Hai!" She ran off to find Rika, feeling more tears spill out from her eyes when running.

"RIKA!!!" Rika turned around, her long blue hair flowing as she did so. "What's wrong Satoko?" Rika was suprised when Satoko ran up to her, hugging her tightly. "Aoiri...she wants to to see you!" Satoko said, sobbing as she did so. Rika clencehd her hand into a fist, and slightly pushed Satoko off of her.

"K1-chan, Mion, Rena, I'll be back." Rika said running off to where Aoiri was.

"What does Aoiri want with Rika?" Keiichi asked Mion, only to have Mion shake her head. "I dont know...Aoiri seems to like Rika. But when Aoiri tells someone to get someone else for her and make them cry or about to cry, it's not good. It either means that she doesn't like them, hates their guts, or wants to kill them." Mion said, only to make Keiichi's eyes widen.

"How long have you known this?!?! What did she do to you?!?!"

"It was me that she wanted to see along time ago, but we ended up in a fight and I kicked her ass. But she is a pretty good fighter," Mion said, slightly laughing. Keiichi sighed, and looked away.

-----

"What, Aoiri?" Rika said, appearing in front of Aoiri. Aoiri looked down at Rika, who was much younger then her, and slapped her across the face hardly. Rika put her hand on her face as soon as Aoiri slapped her, and found much hatred in her body after a while. "What the hell..."

"WHAT THE HELL?!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!!?" Rika yelled, Aoiri laughing as she asked that. "What's wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you? I liked you! I thought you were one of my best friends until I heard what Satoko said! I felt bad for you when I found out you're parents died because of Oyashiro!"

"Oyashiro is not the cause of my paren'ts death!" Rika snapped, and already knew who Aoiri was talking about. "WHY DONT YOU JUST DIE!?!? DIE! DIE! DIE!!!" Rika screamed, running the opposite direction of school, leaving Aoiri left confused, until RIka turned around. "I will get revenge on you!" Rika screamed, and continued running.

TBC.


End file.
